


演出之后

by llama_san



Category: The Who (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llama_san/pseuds/llama_san
Summary: 口嫌体正直的汤显德。
Relationships: Roger Daltrey/Pete Townshend
Kudos: 9





	演出之后

Pete从来没有觉得他家主唱有多好看。当然了，当Roger放弃拉直他的卷发，开始尝试越发大胆暴露的衣服和紧身的裤子之后，每次演出时，从观众席传来的尖叫声就愈来愈高涨。Pete知道Roger的魅力，但就他个人而言，Roger并不是他感兴趣的类型。事实上，那种非常阳光的典型金发青年，如果不是合作需要的话，Pete更想敬而远之。

所以这没法解释为什么他现在正握着自家主唱的老二，并卖力地和自己的老二一起摩擦。

Pete试图用他被酒精灌满的脑袋理出个头绪。没错，他们喝了很多酒。但这不至于让Pete搞不清和他上床的是谁。

在Pete迷迷糊糊思考的这会儿，他的手还在一刻不停地撸动着对方的硬挺。

Roger看起来完全投入到被抚慰的快感之中了。金色的卷发乱糟糟的，皱起的眉头，微张的嘴唇，磁性的嗓音发出满足的叹息声。

Pete不得不承认，Roger——至少在床上——还是蛮性感的。

Roger的手开始加入进来，有些笨拙地抚上Pete火热的挺立，让Pete不禁呻吟出声。他们潮湿粘腻的手指时不时地碰到一起。

也许这只是爷们与爷们之间的互相帮助，Pete怀有侥幸地想着，除了其中一个爷们可能不是很直……

这时Roger另一只手勾过Pete的脖子，径直把自己的嘴唇贴了上来。

Pete的希望破灭了。

近在咫尺的湛蓝色眼睛让他陷入迷幻的海洋，Pete鬼使神差地让对方的舌头钻了进来。

嗯，感觉还不赖。

一番激烈的唇舌交缠之后，金发的始作俑者喘着气退开，向他展开了一个顽皮的笑容。

不知为什么，Pete觉得Roger眼角的纹路格外好看。

好吧，看来大家都让酒精把脑子给搅乱了。

Pete加快了手上的速度。

两人躺了下来，平复呼吸，一时谁都没有说话。空气中弥漫着暧昧的气息。

“呃，我以为你是直的。” Pete刚说完就后悔了。这绝对是最差的温存后发言。

Roger看起来还有些迷糊，笑着将目光转向身旁有些窘迫的青年。

“我不知道，也许吧。”金发歌手坦诚地盯着他，“可是我一直觉得你的眼睛很漂亮。”

Pete脸上有些发烧。在他反应过来的时候，他发现自己又一次热切地贴上了Roger的嘴唇。Roger享受地接受了这个吻。

“现在呢？”被称赞的蓝宝石带着欲望的水汽，“想不想换换口味？”

“Well，我想我可以试一试。”于是修长的手指迫不及待地伸入金色的卷发中。


End file.
